Je me rappelle
by Hatsuline
Summary: Souvenir d'une jeune femme qui ce rappelle de son amitié avec son meilleur ami d'enfance... Tous humain


Voici un petit OS en espérant qu'il va vous plaire.

* * *

Ont était peut-être petit, mais je me rappelle encore de toi...

Mes souvenir sont peut-être vague, mais je ne t'oublierais jamais...

Je me rappelle encore de ton visage, de la couleur de tes yeux et de tes cheveux...

Je me rappelle encore de ta façon d'embrasser ta mère, à travers le portail, quand elle te déposait à l'école...

Je me rappelle encore de nos éclat de rire...

Je me rappelle encore de la nuit qu'ont à passé dans le même lit, après une soirée à la salle des fêtes de notre ville...

Je me rappelle encore encore de tout ces moments passer avec toi...

Je me rappelle de toute ces heure collé à toi...

Je me rappelle de nos jeux enfantins, pendant les récréations...

Je me rappelle que les autres enfants disaient qu'ont était amoureux...

Mais ce n'était pas de l'amour...

Juste une amitié profonde et sincère entre une petite fille et un petit garçon...

Tu était mon meilleur ami...

Ont était dans la même école, dans la même classe depuis la maternelle, jusqu'au CE1, l'année ou tu as déménager...

Tu as changer de ville, changer d'école, t'éloignant de moi...

Ont ce voyait moins, mais ont continuait à ce voir et à s'appeler...

Je me rappelle de la fois ou ton père, docteur ton ancienne ville, la mienne, ma conduit jusqu'à chez toi, après son travail, pour ton anniversaire...

En grandissant, mon amitié pour toi c'est peu à peu transformé en amour...

J'ai mis du temps à m'en rendre compte, mais j'ai finis par comprendre...

Je me rappelle encore du jour ou je t'ai avoué mes sentiments...

Ont était chez toi, assis à une table, dans ton jardin et on allait manger...

Je me rappelle encore avoir prononcer ces trois mots : ''Je t'aime''...

Je me rappelle des plaisanterie de ta petite sœur, présente à ce moment là...

Et puis, plus rien...

Je ne me rappelle plus de ce que tu ma dit, ni de ta réaction...

En fait, non...

Ta mère nous à couper à ce moment là, arrivant avec le repas...

Ont en a plus jamais reparlé...

Moi aussi, j'ai changé d'école...

Je me suis fait de nouveaux amis...

Je les est tous invité à mon anniversaire...

Toi aussi je t'est invité...

J'étais presser de te les présenter...

Mais tu n'est pas venu...

Un coup de téléphone de ta mère...

Ma mère m'annonce au dernier moment, alors que je t'attendais, que tu ne viendras pas...

Je monte en courant dans ma chambre pour pleurer...

Tu étais la personne la plus importante pour moi...

Mon meilleur ami...

Celui que j'aimais...

Celui en qui j'avais le plus confiance...

Et tu n'est jamais venu...

L'année suivante, je t'est réinvité à mon anniversaire...

Mais tu n'est toujours pas venu...

J'ai redoubler mon année de CM2 et je suis retourné dans mon ancienne école...

Notre ancienne école...

Toi aussi tu avais redoubler une classe...

La première chose que je me suis dite, c'est : ''On est de nouveau au même niveau''...

Mais, est ce que toi, tu le savais ?

Est ce que tu savais que j'étais retourner dans notre ancienne école ?

Est ce que tu savais que j'habitais toujours la même ville ?

Est ce que tu savais que je n'avais pas changé de numéro de téléphone ?

Je ne crois pas, non...

La raison de cette réponse ?

À part mes invitations, rien de ta parts...

Pas un coup de fil, même pas une lettre...

Rien, absolument rien...

J'avais dans les neuf ans...

Puis, dans cette même école, je me suis faite une nouvelle amie...

Elle est vite devenu ma meilleure amie...

Elle ma permis de passer à autre chose...

De ne plus penser en permanence à toi...

Aujourd'hui, j'ai 19 ans, et elle est toujours ma meilleure amie...

Elle connait le moindre de mes secrets, sauf ce qui te concerne...

Je ne t'est jamais oublié...

Aujourd'hui encore, je m'imagine ce que tu est devenu, à quoi tu ressemble...

Ça fait plus de dix ans que je t'est pas vue, mais je ne t'est pas oublié...

J'ai toujours les cartes postales que tu m'as envoyé, les dessins que tu m'as fait...

Il m'arrive encore de rêver de toi...

Si je te revoyais, je sais pas si je dois te frapper et t'insulter ou te sauter dans les bras...

Je n'ai jamais autant aimé un autre homme que toi...

Je me rappelle encore des fois, étant petite, je me disais que je deviendrais Mme Isabella Marie Swan Cullen...

Je t'aimais, Edward Anthony Cullen...


End file.
